The Meeting: Fallenheart's Feelings
The chosen ones story goes on... Current Storyline: The chosen cats, Shadewing, Fallenheart, Wolfheart, Blazefall, Rainfeather, and Tigerstorm, know about the battle that lies ahead.. Now they must meet at Shining Stone, where Angelstar, and other surprises.....awaits... Enjoy! COMMENT! The cat in the photo is Fallenheart! Meeting: 1 (Shadewing) "Today's sunhigh patrol will be led by Blizzardpelt." Shadewing mewed to the warriors gathered around her. "Great! I'll take Mintpool and Moonfrost!" Blizzardpelt said. "That sounds good. Now, Hawkbreeze, Dovesong, and Leafblaze, you go out on hunting patrol." The warriors nodded and left, but Sunleap sat down next to her. "So, how's Wolfheart?" Her friend whispered. When Shadewing had had her kits, she had convinced Sunleap to be the "father" so that she and Wolfheart wouldn't be discovered. Sunleap was the only cat who knew about the two, and he was still posing as Shadewing's mate. "Good so far." She replied. "Planning on any more kits?" He asked. "I don't think so. I have to go, Sunleap, and see Tawnypaw." Sunleap nodded and strode off. Shadewing went into the elders den and sure enough, there was Tawnypaw, listening to Mumblefur, the only elder, telling a story about a badger. "Tawnypaw? Would you like to come hunt with me now?" Shadewing asked the young apprentice, who sat up when she saw her. "Sure! Sorry, Mumblefur, I'll come back later to hear the end of the story." She meowed hastily. "Alright, Tawnypaw, you be careful now." The old she-cat purred. "Take care of her, Shadewing." "Don't worry, she's fine with me." Shadewing promised before the two left. Out in the forest, they headed to mossy banks, where prey was usually plentiful. However, today, with the air being so cold, the animals were hiding somewhere in the snow. "Alright, Tawnypaw, let's see if we can find anything." Shadewing sighed, sniffing. Suddenly, the sound of tiny paws scraping the ice entered the air. Tawnypaw instantly dropped into a crouch, and, in a short while, presented Shadewing a thin, but large, mouse. "Well done, Tawnypaw! You take after Dovesong." Shadewing purred. Tawnypaw nodded and then went back to hunting. Shadewing left her there and headed to squirrel trees. But, on the way there, stopped and sat on a rock, staring at the cloudy sky. Well, tonight's the meeting. I wonder who the other chosen cats are. ''She thought. Shadewing couldn't comprehend what had happened. Bluestar had told she had been chosen to fight. "But six ordinary warriors can't take out two whole Clans plus Darkcats!" She suddenly burst out. "Maybe Skycats will help us." ''All I can do is wait and go tonight. I'll get answers then. '' She thought before leaping from the rock and padding away. Meeting: 2 (Shadewing) "Tonight's moonhigh patrol will be led by Beestripe." Shadewing said wearily. It was moonrise, and she was organizing the patrols. "Great! I'll take...Lionwing and Foxtail." Beestripe mewed brightly. "Good. The dawn patrol will be led by Leafblaze." "Alright then, I'll take Moonfrost, and she can bring Stormpaw." Shadewing nodded and the warriors left. She was about to follow when an urgent mew stopped her. "Psst! Shadewing! Over here!" It was Larkwing. Shadewing turned around. "What is it?" She asked, padding over to where Larkwing sat outside the medicine cats' den. "I need to talk to you. Quick, behind my den!" She whispered before disapearing behind the den. Shadewing followed. "Larkwing, what's wrong?" "Shadewing, listen. Whitestorm, from Skycats, visited me last night in a dream. He told me that you were chosen for the battle against Darkcats and the two allied Clans. I know about the meeting." Larkwing mewed, her blue eyes wide. Shock rippled through Shadewing like fire. She gasped. "What? No, no. No one is supposed to know!" She exclaimed. Larkwing only nodded, not looking at her. There was pause, then... "I'm coming with you." She finally said, turning back to Shadewing, who immediately shook her head, but Larkwing was persistent. "Yes! You can't do this on your own! You've never even been to Shining Stone before! Shadewing, face it, you need me." Shadewing thought hard. ''Well, she does have a point. I don't even know where Shining Stone is. But, she can't know about Wolfheart! If he's discovered, we'll both be in trouble! '' "Alright, you can come." She told Larkwing. "Good. I'll meet you at moonhigh, then we can go, okay?" Shadewing nodded and went back to the den. When she was inside, she gazed around at all the warriors. "Their fate is in my hands." She whispered before settling down next to her kits. "Oh, Bluestar. Please help me protect them." Meeting: 3 (Fallenheart) The snow drenched Fallenheart's paws as he crossed the border separating NightClan and FireClan. It was moonhigh, and he was on his way to the meeting. ''I wonder if Shadewing was chosen. '' He thought. ''Wait, stop! You can't keep thinking about her, or she'll end up like Mapleshine. ''Pain raced through him at the thought of his former mate, who was killed by Hawkwing, a former warrior of NightClan, in order to persuade Fallenheart to help him kill Shadewing. ''Besides, you've seen her with that idiot from MoonClan, Wolfheart. '' He told himself as he padded through the trees. Suddenly, he stopped. Two figures were approaching, two she-cats. A silver one with blue eyes, and... Shadewing! Her eyes narrowed when she reached him. "What are you doing here, Fallenheart?" She said. "Wait, are you going to the meeting?" Fallenheart nodded. Shadewing's expression changed. "You were chosen? Me too! Do you mind if I walk with you?" She asked brightly. "S - sure." Fallenheart stammered. The silver she-cat behind Shadewing eyed him carefully. "Wait, Shadewing, are you sure?" She said warily. "I mean, he spied on us before, remember?" "It's fine, Larkwing. Fallenheart, this is Larkwing, our medicine cat. She received a message from Skycats, and is coming with me. Come on let's go!" And Shadewing started off. Fallenheart followed, then Larkwing brought up the rear. Shadewing turned to Fallenheart. "So, Fallenheart, how's everything with you?" She asked him. "Um, good, I guess. Hey, do you have any idea where we're going?" He meowed quietly. "No, but Larkwing will tell us, right Larkwing?" Shadewing called back to the medicine cat, who nodded. "We're almost there! It's right off of MoonClan territory!" A leafbare wind whipped through the air, freezing Fallenheart's pelt. Tonight was especially cold. He noticed Shadewing shivering as they raced through MoonClan. Fallenheart hesitated, then pressed his black pelt up against hers. "Thanks." She purred. Fallenheart only nodded. "Alright, Shadewing, we're here now!" Came Larkwing's mew from behind. They had gone off of MoonClan territory. Several large trees guarded the path, but Larkwing stepped forward and push through them. A fierce glow erupted from the other side. Larkwing flicked her tail towards the glow. "Go on. That's the Shining Stone." She whispered. The two reluctantly stepped through. Fallenheart heard Shadewing gasp. They were in a clearing, and, in the middle of it, was a huge clear stone. The stone's glow bounced off of the snow, lighting up the trees that surrounded it. Then they noticed the cats. There were five of them, all sitting around the Moonstone. Fallenheart recognized Blazefall of LeafClan, and Wolfheart of MoonClan. Anger rose through his pelt at the sight of the silver tom, who had his eyes on Shadewing. But, the most recognizable cat of all was the bright white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Angelstar. The cat leapt to her feet and walked up to Fallenheart, towering over him. "Welcome, Fallenheart, and Shadewing." She said quietly. "But who is this?" She spotted Larkwing, who stepped forward into the light. "I am the medicine cat of FireClan. Whitestorm came to me and told me of this meeting. I accompanied Shadewing here." She mewed, bowing her head. "I see. Nightshine here received a message too. She's from MoonClan." Angelstar purred, indicating a jet black cat with orange eyes sitting next to Wolfheart. "Come sit, down and we'll begin." And Fallenheart watched as Shadewing walked over to Wolfheart and sat down beside him, curling her tail around his. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away and sat next to Nightshine, forcing himself to stare at Angelstar, who began to speak. Meeting: 4 (Fallenheart) "Welcome, all of you, and thank you, for coming to this meeting. It is very important, and I will get started right away." Angelstar mewed, staring at all of them. Fallenheart listened, keen to hear every word. "First of all, you have been chosen because Darkcats has allied with StormClan and DarkClan. Their goal is to wipe out all the Clans and rule this territory themselves. If we allow them to do that, all this," she gestured to the trees surrounding them, and the stars up above, "will be lost forever. You, along with Skycats, must fight and stop them from reaching their goal. Do you understand?" They all nodded. Angelstar started to speak again, but was interrupted by a blue-gray she-cat near Fallenheart. "Sorry, Angelstar, to interrupt, but, has Darkcats also chosen warriors from the Clans?" She asked. "Good question, Rainfeather. I was just about to explain that. Yes, Darkcats has chosen warriors from all the Clans, including your own." "Do you know who they are?" A dark brown tabby she-cat asked from beside Fallenheart. Angelstar nodded. "Yes, Tigerstorm. But I cannot tell you. I do not wish to cause you pain, because believe me, you would be shocked to know who these cats are. You will find out soon enough. I am sorry. Now, anyways, all of you are probably thinking the same thing: how can six cats and a bunch of dead cats defeat three Clans? I have an answer, and I know you will be surprised." "What is it?" Blazefall mewed anxiously, his green eyes burning. "You will each be given a special fighting power. Your powers will all be different, and they are only temporary. Once we defeat the three evil Clans, your powers will fade from you. However, be warned. These powers consume your energy. If you overuse them in battle, you could seriously harm, or possibly kill, yourself. Also, they are very dangerous and deadly to other cats, so I would suggest you don't fight with full power while you use them in battle, or your Clanmates could wind up dead. They will not only be useful to defeat living cats, but will work against Darkcats as well, although they will have a different effect. Now, when I call your name, step forward and touch noses with me, and you will receive your power. I will not tell them to you, in order to keep you from using them, but, in battle, they will awaken, and you will find out what they are. Now, Tigerstorm!' Tigerstorm stepped forward and touched noses with Angelstar. After her was Rainfeather, then Blazefall, then Wolfheart, then Shadewing, then.... "Fallenheart!" Fallenheart swallowed, then stepped forward and touched his nose to Angelstar's. Instantly, a burning energy raced through him, and his pelt grew white-hot before he stepped back with the other cats. Angelstar gazed at all of them, her eyes ablaze. "Now, go, and do not tell any cat of this meeting. Skycat members will be in contact with all of you soon. Until then, goodbye and good luck everyone. You can defeat the others, I know you can." She mewed at all of them before vanishing. Fallenheart watched as the cats filed out, and pain raced through him as he saw Shadewing next to Wolfheart, speaking to him in a low voice. Larkwing looked back at him with what looked like a sympathetic expression before following. Soon, Fallenheart was alone. He gazed up at the half moon. "Oh Mapleshine, where are you?" He wondered before padding out. Before you go..... Lisen up. I know some of you will judge me and criticize the fact that I put powers into this story, but who really cares? I wrote this story from scratch, and I worked very hard on it. So, any hateful comments you post will be ignored. Thank you. Shadey'Set Fire to the Wind... 19:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Category:Fan Fictions